Date or Hate
by Sunset Clouds
Summary: A simple cellphone dating service helped Sonny to realize how perfect she and Chad are for each other. Implied Channy


****

Author's Note:

Ok, so I got this idea from watching my new favourite show, Bones. In the show, there's a dating service type thing where two people that signed up that are in 100 feet from each other or something get a call to their phone with the person's face showing up on their phone and you either press date or hate. If you both press date, you get their phone numbers from each other. So, once watching this episode, I got the most perfect idea, because I can see Chad totally doing this. So I hope you enjoy.

BTW, this version is like the teenager version, very safe and stuff. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the dating service, or anyone. I do, however, own some of the dates and names.

"What are you doing Chad?" Sonny Munroe wondered as she looked over his shoulder in the cafeteria to find him looking at a picture on his phone with two little icons that said, 'date' and 'hate' on the bottom of the picture. Normally Sonny wouldn't particularly care, but it was a picture of Tawni Hart, so it kind of freaked her out. Chad Dylan Cooper glanced up from his phone, sighing as he saw Sonny in his studio. He turned back to his phone, clicking 'hate' as he answered.

"It's a dating service for teens. Basically, if you're in a 100 feet range from another person from the opposite sex that also is involved with this, you get a text with their picture to your cell and you can press date or hate. If you both press date, you get their cell numbers and you can suggest a meeting," Chad explained as he slipped his phone back in his pocket. Sonny laughed.

"That's the most ridiculous thing ever! Those dating services are for losers than can't find their own dates on their own. Besides, they're also unsafe," Sonny said. Chad held his hand up.

"First of all, if I'm part of this service, it cannot be built for loser, just for adventurous people. Secondly, this service is extremely safe. When you sign up, it actually traces your background information, and since it's for teens, you need parental approval. Also, if you decide to meet with those people, they suggest strongly to not meet them alone. So voila, safest dating service ever," Chad said matter-of-factly. Sonny shook her head.

"As I said, it's stupid and for losers that cannot get their own date. It's dangerous, like I said and who would actually do it? Besides you of course," Sonny asked. Chad just smirked.

"If I may remind you, I got your co-worker, Tawni Hart, as a potential match," Chad reminded her. Sonny grimaced.

"Well, I'll be talking to her about it. But seriously Chad, you don't need to stoop to these people's levels to get a date. Unsign yourself up from this service immediately," Sonny said.

"Worried about my safety Munroe? Or are you jealous?" Chad asked. Sonny scoffed as she pushed her hair back.

"As if. I just don't want anyone I know to participate in such an unreliable service with potential dangers, and end up dating some weird girl that you don't even know," Sonny answered. It was sort of true. She was worried about his safety. She always hated these services, especially since her mother, after her father's death when Sonny was seven went on a date with one of these dating service guys and he turned out to be a stalker, and almost kidnapped her. The police found him and arrested him just in time, thank goodness.

"Well, don't worry about me Sonny, I can take care of myself," Chad answered before walking away, bumping into Tawni on the way.

"Watch it loser!" she told him before walking over to Sonny.

"So, Tawni, you're apart of that Date Or Hate service," Sonny said casually, getting right to the topic. Tawni nodded.

"Yeah, I signed up last week when I realized I was lonely. I went on this date with this really cute guy last night, Tony, and I already have another date lined up with this guy, Seeley, and yes that's his real name. He's so cool and only a year older than me," Tawni answered. Sonny almost screamed as she grabbed Tawni and dragged her back to their dressing room. As soon as they were in, she locked the door and spun toward Tawni.

"Don't you know how dangerous these services are? This guy could be dangerous, or a liar and really some twenty nine year old creeper or something. You don't need to participate in a stupid service to get a guy," Sonny started ranting. Tawni opened her mouth to speak but Sonny kept right on talking about a mile a minute about the dangers of services like this. Tawni finally interrupted.

"Relax Sonny! I talked to this guy on the phone, and he's a teenager. Trust me Sonny, I have excellent feelings if he were bad. So relax Sonny!" Tawni said. Sonny laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just worrying about nothing. I just cannot believe you've stooped this low to get a date. Like Chad has. I mean seriously, I expected this from him, because he's Chad, but from you, no way," Sonny said. Tawni smiled as she sat down at the couch; of course, Sonny had to mention Chad sometime, like she always did with all her conversations with Tawni these days.

"Ah, so what did Chad say about this service?" Tawni asked casually. Sonny sighed as she sat on a chair.

"He said he could take care of himself. As if, he never takes care of himself; in fact, he gets his mother to take of all his needs. It's really pathetic," Sonny complained. Tawni just smiled.

"Well, Sonny, why don't you sign up for this service? I mean, you're judging it without giving it a chance. It's really safe. You can sign up for a few days, earn a few dates, and stuff," Tawni said and added in her mind, _and maybe make a certain Cooper majorly jealous and regretful for mentioning the service to Sonny. _It was no secret that Sonny and Chad secretly liked each other; now, just to show Sonny that. If only her devious plan (well, technically Zora's plan) would actually work. Of course it would work; she could convince Sonny to sign up!

Sonny sighed. "I don't know," she said. Tawni giggled.

"Oh come on Sonny! If you find a date, we'll so double date! Come on, let's do it! It'll be perfect for you to know how these services really work," Tawni pleaded. Sonny thought before nodding.

"Fine Tawni," she said. Tawni squealed as she helped Sonny sign up. Part A, complete.

* * *

"You signed up for Date or Hate? I thought you thought it was, like, the spawn of Satan or something," Chad asked, stunned, as he saw Sonny a week later pressing 'date' on Jake Carlton with Tawni beside her.

"Well, I thought so too, but Tawni convinced me to sign up, and I might be going on my first date tonight," Sonny said just as her phone buzzed again. Checking it, she saw it was Jake's phone number. Tawni grinned.

"Good job Sonny. I knew that picture we sent to the agency would totally attract you to the guys," Tawni said, smirking at Chad. Sonny nodded, noticing the weird look upon Chad's face. She couldn't place the emotion quite yet. Suddenly, Chad and her phone both rang at once, Chad getting another girl to choose, as Jake was calling Sonny. Sonny smiled as she walked away, answering the phone.

"Hello? Jake?" she asked hesitantly.

"Hi, Sonny right? Yeah, it's Jake," Jake's voice carried through the phone. Sonny smiled.

"Oh hey Jake, it's good to talk to you," she said. The two continued making small talk before Jake set up a date for that night at eight. Sonny gladly accepted, and hung up the phone in glee. She rushed back into the cafeteria.

"I have a date with Jake tonight at eight! Come on, call your date and invite him along and let's get ready! Bye Chad," Sonny said happily as she rushed out. What could she say? When getting asked out, she got excited.

* * *

The date was going perfectly so far, and it was only eight thirty. Jake was extremely cute and he complimented on her looks, saying she was prettier in person, and her picture did not do her justice. Sonny felt on Cloud Nine as she, Jake, Tawni and her date Seeley sat at a booth in the Pizza Parlor, talking and eating. Sonny knew this guy was amazing, like her dream guy. He was a gentleman, and even though he was a few months older than her (and not famous in the slightest, yet lived in Hollywood), he was perfect. But something was missing, Sonny realized. She didn't know what, but she felt like something else should be in this date.

Sonny sighed as she sipped her juice, laughing at something Tawni's date, Seeley said. She really was having fun on the date; she just wished she knew what was missing.

Suddenly Sonny's vision was blocked by a familiar figure, who was wearing a triumphant smirk, alone. Sonny groaned, as Tawni exchanged a look with Jake, as Chad Dylan Cooper stood there.

"Oh hey Sonny, Tawni, I didn't know you'd be here tonight. Can I join you?" Chad asked innocently. Without an answer, he sidled up next to Sonny, pushing Jake to the edge of his seat in the booth. Sonny glared.

"What are you doing here Chad?" she asked him. Chad shrugged.

"I was in the mood for pizza so I decided to come here. Imagine my surprise running into you two and your dates! I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, star of Mackenzie Falls," he introduced himself innocently to Seeley and Jake.

"I'm Seeley Jackson," Seeley said.

"I'm Jake Carlton. It's nice to meet you," Jake said to Chad. He nodded, laughing.

"It's so nice to meet Tawni and Sonny's little dates from the service! So, what made you sign up for this?" Chad asked. Jake laughed, a little bit uncomfortable as Tawni grabbed Seeley's hand.

"Well, actually, we have to go. Sonny, I forgot to tell you we both planned to see a movie so we were leaving anyways. Have a nice…date," Tawni said brightly, shooting an apologetic look at Sonny before quickly leaving. Sonny glared at Tawni's retreating back as she turned to Chad.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" she hissed. Chad thought then nodded, standing up and sliding into the booth opposite to them.

"Oh right. So tell me, how is the date going? Do you think you'll go out again?" Chad asked. Jake shrugged.

"Yeah, probably," he answered as Chad laughed.

"Oh, well that's good! You're forgetting about all of Sonny's many flaws! Good man," Chad said. Sonny glared, gripping her juice cup hard.

"I do not have many flaws," she told him quietly, her voice dangerous. Chad ignored it and shook his head.

"Not true. Did Sonny tell you that she has over 300 Beanie Babies at home in a box? I heard she used to roleplay with them and talk to them as a child. Sometimes she still does!" Chad said, laughing. Jake offered a weak laugh, looking at Sonny, who looked majorly pissed off.

"That's not true! Jake, seriously, don't listen to Chad, he's demented," Sonny told him. Jake laughed as he took Sonny's hand. Chad, clearly seeing this, interrupted the two.

"Ah, Jake, I didn't tell you about Sonny's aggressive nature. I'm sure she forgot to mention it, since she does not want her date to know right away," Chad started before Sonny stood up.

"Chad, shut up and go away!" Sonny said loudly. Chad smirked, as if to say, 'see?' Sonny groaned as she grabbed Chad's hand and yanked it hard, causing Chad to stumble to his feet.

"We'll be right back," she said to Jake before pulling him far from her date. Chad smirked.

"What is your problem Cooper? You knew we had a date tonight. How did you even find us?" Sonny asked.

"I didn't find you, I told you, I accidentally stumbled on your date and decided to join you," Chad said simply. Sonny shook her head, fuming with anger.

"No, you knew we were here and intentionally sabotaged my date. If you didn't, you wouldn't have joined us, and you wouldn't have said those things to embarrass me. Why Chad? Do you like to ruin my dates?" she asked angrily. Chad shook his head frantically, realizing how upset Sonny really was. He placed his hands on Sonny's shoulders.

"No, Sonny, of course I don't like to see you upset or angry. I don't want to ruin your dates," Chad admitted. Sonny looked at him.

"Then why Chad? Why do you?" she asked, close to tears. Chad thought a moment, looking down. He actually looked hurt and regretful for once. Sonny remained still until Chad looked up.

"I can't explain it Sonny. It's just that—you were… right, you know about dating services. They're stupid and untrustworthy. You shouldn't date someone until you know them well enough, and Jake seems a little shady, you know," Chad said, but Sonny could tell there was something else Chad wasn't telling her.

"Jake is perfect! Well, not perfect, because nobody's perfect, but he's a good guy and I was just getting to know him. I know people, and I think I'd know if Jake was a bad guy. I know this is weird, coming from me, but I trust this guy, even if I just met him," Sonny said before Chad threw his hands up in the air, laughing quite bitterly.

"You are so hypocritical, you know that right Sonny? First you say you would never go for the dating services because they're untrustworthy and stuff. Now you did a total 180 and changed your mind! You are complicated Sonny Munroe, and an idiot for trusting some guy you just met," Chad declared. Sonny just laughed.

"People can have a change of heart, ok Chad? You of all people should know that," Sonny said.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what it means! Why are you still here? Leave, or I will!"

"You can gladly leave, while I get to know your new boyfriend, Jakey!"

"He's not my boyfriend, not yet anyways! This is our first date, which you're ruining. You won't even let me get to know him!"

"Why don't you get to know him over the phone before going on dates with him?"

Sonny and Chad's voices got louder and louder as they argued, capturing the attention of everyone in the place. Suddenly the two stopped and looked at each other. It was suddenly like the world vanished and it was only the two of them there. It was like electricity crackled in the air, gravity bringing them closer together mentally. Sonny felt complete, the empty space that she had with Jake suddenly filled, like it always was.

Tension built between the two as they gazed at each other. Finally, Sonny broke the contact, unable to look at him anymore as she turned to go.

"Bye Chad," she said softly as she grabbed her purse.

"You ready to go?" Jake asked. Sonny nodded as the two exited the place, leaving Chad behind. Jake stopped her outside of the Pizza Parlor.

"What's up with you two? You seem to have a history together," Jake asked. Sonny shrugged, looking back inside for a moment before turning back to him.

"Nothing really. We just kind of hate each other," she answered. Jake smiled sadly.

"Well, that isn't what it looks like from my perspective," Jake answered. Sonny frowned.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Jake took her hand in his.

"Listen, Sonny, you're a great girl. You're funny, you're smart and you're really sweet, except when it comes to Chad Dylan Cooper. You guys seem to have a whole different relationship, a love-hate relationship. You guys are like, electrons and protons. No matter how far you try to stay away from him, something always pulls you toward him. You two are opposites, but are good for each other. You balance each other out. Coming from a total stranger that does not know your relationship Sonny, take my advice; you guys really like each other and are afraid to admit it. Think about it," Jake explained. Sonny thought about what he said, processing it. It did make sense in a way.

"I can't like Chad though. But why do I?" she finally said, admitting her love. Jake smiled as he squeezed her hand, letting it go.

"That's what you have to figure out. I'm sure a pretty, and smart girl like you can figure out what to do. Give him a chance, that's my suggestion. I should go, but it was really nice meeting you," Jake said to her, looking at his watch. Sonny smiled as she hugged Jake.

"Thanks Jake. You're a great guy, and I'm sure another girl not as confused as me would love to go out with you," Sonny said. Jake smiled as he hugged her back before leaving.

"Goodbye Sonny Munroe," he said before walking off. Sonny stared as he did.

"Goodbye Jake Carlton. You changed my perspective on things," Sonny whispered. Sighing, Sonny got ready to go but her phone beeped, causing her to get out her phone. The dating service beeped her, popping up a picture of Chad Dylan Cooper. The words 'date' and 'hate' appeared at the bottom of the screen. She looked sadly at it, knowing she did really like Chad. She looked back inside, where he was eating the rest of their food, alone and getting out his own phone. Looking back at her phone, trying to ignore his cuteness, she looked at the picture before her finger trailed over one of the words. Sighing, she took a deep breath, thinking about it sadly before pressing the 'hate' button.

She would have to let herself figure out her true feelings for Chad before anything. Satisfied, but yet empty once more, Sonny slipped her phone back in her purse before walking away, back toward her home with a sad and distant look on her face.

**What do you guys think? It's sort of Chad/Sonny, but sadder and definitely implied. For some reason, I planned this sad ending from the beginning, with her pressing 'hate' for Chad but not being happy about it. Did you like it? Good enough to be nominated in the awards? Sorry I'm so persistent. Well, review guys, if you liked it. **


End file.
